


Everyone Hates Oikawa (especially Bokuto)

by Peachy_Beans



Series: Karasuno Art Academy [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Art School, Gen, akaashi and kuroo totally not helping, bo being a turd, oikawa being a primadonna, will add more characters as they pop in
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-12 15:06:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7939177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peachy_Beans/pseuds/Peachy_Beans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of drabbles showing off why Bokuto hates Oikawa (mostly over petty things)</p><p> </p><p>(Episode 1: The incident with the bench)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Bench

**Author's Note:**

> Part of a larger series in collaboration with plantboycharms
> 
> These chapters are probably going to end up fairly short, but there will hopefully be a lot of them.  
> Also, they will not necessarily be in any sort of chronological order.

"Washed out! He said the color made him look washed out!"

"Bokuto..."

"AKAASHI I SPENT 3 HOURS WITH HIM TO MAKE SURE HE LIKED THE COLOR BEFORE I PAINTED IT! AND NOW IT 'MAKES HIM LOOK WASHED OUT'!"  
The second year sighed at the over-dramatic third year splayed across his lap and couch, picking pastel yellow paint out of his hair "I heard that wasn't his only complaint."

"HE TRIED TO TELL ME IT WOBBLED! HE SAT ON IT WHILE PICKING OUT PAINT!! HE IS IMPOSSIBLE!"

Akaashi sighed again and shook his head. "The acting conservatory's primadonna is at it again, then?"

"Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeees..."

Oikawa, the unofficial king of the acting conservatory, seemed to have it out to make the production and design conservatory miserable, starting with Bokuto (though once Bokuto was miserable, no less than 3 conservatories felt it). Akaashi wasn't sure exactly WHEN it started, but the vendetta between them was already quite prevalent when he'd started. And it only seemed to get worse.

"Have you tried talking to him?"

"WHY DO YOU THINK I SPENT SO LONG WITH HIM PICKING OUT PAINT?!" Oh no. Bokuto was WHINING.

"That bad, huh?"

"And now he insists on a totally DIFFERENT color by rehearsal! AND braces on it! We can't promise that the paint will even be dry by then!"

Akaashi hums "Well...costumes won't be done for a few days yet..."

"Akaashi?"

The second year just smiled a bit without another word.

***

The blood-curdling scream that tore its way through the auditorium was almost musical to the people seated in the back. A third year from the art conservatory laughs uproariously "How long ago did Bo paint it again?"

"He added a fresh layer right before rehearsal started."

Oikawa screamed violently at Bokuto, his entire back covered in bright blue paint. Bokuto, for his part, just wore a self-satisfied smirk and just casually responded to him in a voice that the two in the back couldn't really hear.

"You know Akaashi, I'm impressed."

"Why is that, Kuroo?"

"You actually LET Bo do this to Oikawa."

Akaashi shrugged "He refused to let the costumers measure him. It was only fair."

"Devious."

"You'd do the same."

"I would."


	2. The Shoes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How the fighting began

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first of two flashbacks, this one to their first year.
> 
> Also, shoes.

"WHO WAS IN CHARGE OF GETTING ME SHOES?!"

Bokuto flinched and peeked over at the student standing with his arms crossed over his chest, a pair of red shoes that Bokuto had taken extra care in hunting down so that they would fit both the actor (who had the same shoe size somehow as Bokuto himself) and the time period of the play. That fact, along with the fact that he's the only one currently in the sewing room, makes the shell-shocked first-year raise his hand.

"You. These shoes are uncomfortable! I can't possibly wear these! And these are NOT my color! And these heels make me look too tall!"

"Well..." Bokuto stands and walks over to the actor (what was his name? Oi-something, right?) "The costume notes called for red shoes with a heel, though not one over a certain height. If you have a complaint, please direct them to the person who made those specifications."

The acting student straightened as he glared down at Bokuto (a difference of centimeters certainly felt massive at that moment) "Well you were the one who got me the shoes, so that means it's your problem! I'm not wearing uncomfortable, red shoes!"

"Then wear insoles. I'm not obligated to do anything else." Bokuto crossed his arms to mirror the acting student's pose.

"Ugh! You're useless! I'll just talk to the conservatory head." The boy huffed as he stormed off, shoes still in hand.

'Really...what was his problem?'

***

There was a clamour as Bokuto's (somehow unknown roommate) came into the dorm, stomping around the kitchen before vanishing into his bedroom. Bokuto sighed and went to check his stash of pop-tarts (he was NOT going to deal with an empty box that he didn't finish off AGAIN).

However, when he saw the red shoes on the counter, he immediately froze.

No.

He refused.

The shoes were across the room and slamming against the wall faster than Bokuto had time to really register.

"GET OUT HERE YOU POMPOUS PRICK! WE AREN'T DONE!"

***

"You two REALLY started fighting over a pair of shoes?"

Bokuto pouts and remains silent as he keeps ice pressed to the side of his face where the other boy (Oikawa, that was his name) had slugged him after he'd landed a hit to his gut.

Oikawa, meanwhile, was more than ready to lose his mind yelling about the shoes and how useless Bokuto was in picking them out and how it was HIS fault the fight had started. He even forced out tears as he talked about the punch he'd received to his gut "No reason for it! I didn't even do anything!"

"You grabbed me by the hair! After spitting on me!" Bokuto snapped off in his own defense "And I was just following the instructions given to me with the shoes! AND you put them on the counter after wearing them on stage! Do you have any idea how NASTY that is?!"

"I wasn't the one who got shoes that hurt my arches! I NEED my feet!"

"Just be thankful I didn't slug you in your pompous FACE!"

"ENOUGH!" The dorm supervisor snaps at them "You two CANNOT be fighting like this! I would just tell you to get over it and only issue a warning but this is already out of hand. I'm getting you two separated. Oikawa, get your things packed. You're getting moved."

"Wha- WHY?!"

"Because that was Bokuto's room first. We was admitted first. I'll arrange a new room for you on a different floor. Now go."

***

Bokuto stretches out on the couch, the silence and open, empty room behind him both relaxing and unsettling. Even though he barely interacted with his former roommate, he still felt the emptiness full-force.

The boy sighs weakly, tired beyond words after fighting with Oikawa.

"At least it's over now..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah he wrong.
> 
> A quick note: I like to think that Bokuto was kinda short in his first year, then had a growth spurt second year.  
> Another note: This is the first of two room shifts for Bo...
> 
> Next chapter will be a shift to their 2nd year, then back to main timeline.


	3. The Blueberries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No one touches Bokuto's snacks without permission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SO SORRY FOR THE DELAY!
> 
> In apology, I'll try to have another chapter up here soon along with at least one more fic in this au before the week is done!!
> 
> Side node: Title was suggested by my brother as opposed to "Cock". This is not the fic for that kind of content.

"Hey hey hey! Akaashiiiiii!"

Bokuto threw himself across the table, an excited smile on his face as he held out a plastic container "What do you want?"

"Want some blueberries? My mom brought a few boxes." The second year beams excitedly at his roommate "They're REALLY yummy!"

The first year sighs a bit "Don't you have a prop to get done by the end of the day?"

"OH! YOU'RE RIGHT! WATCH MY BLUEBERRIES! I'LL BE BACK!"

Akaashi sighs as Bokuto leaves in a hurry and gets back to work.

\---

"I'm back Akaashi!" Bokuto throws the door to the costume room open with a wide smile that slowly dissapates as he looks around "...did you eat all the blueberries?"

"Hmm? No." Akaashi looks at him over the sewing machine "I didn't eat any of them. I've been working on Oikawa-san's costume adjustments."

"Hmm? Oikawa-san?"

"Yeah. The second year who got the lead above some of the third years in his conservatory. I guess this sleeves and bottom hemline on his shirt were too short and the  
waist of his pants too large. Strange...I thought I read all his measurements properly..."

"...oh..." Bokuto frowned darkly "Did he come in here, then?"

"Yes? What's with that face?"

"...I think...he took my blueberries..."

"What? Why?"

"Well, has anyone else been here?"

"...no."

Bokuto nods firmly and storms out of the room, Akaashi trailing close behind.

\---

"Oi! Where is Oikawa Tooru?!"

The room of actors turned to look at the angry and VERY covered in sawdust second year in confusion and some measure of fear.

Except one.

"Hmm? What do you want with me?" The remaining student asked, a grin evident in his voice as he popped the last of a box of blueberries into his mouth.

Bokuto frowned more "You. Those were MY blueberries, asshole."

Oikawa turned around, paling a bit at the sight of the rather fuming P&D student "Did...you get taller?"

"Does it matter? Those were MINE!"

"I didn't see your name on them."

Before anything more could be spat at the acting student, Akaashi rested a hand on the center of Bokuto's back and smiled peacefully at Oikawa "I apologize for his behavior. He's in a very bad mood. We'll be leaving now."

Oikawa rolls his eyes and hisses, just loud enough for them to overhear him "Brat P&D kids. Don't know their place."

The second year stiffened under Akaashi's hand, but his grip tightened, forcing him out of the room. "Come on."

\---

"Oi... Oikawa."

The actor in question looked up from his lunchbox at Bokuto curiously "Hmm? Do you need something?"

The taller student held out a blueberry muffin to Oikawa "I...made this. As an apology for my behavior the other day..."

"Oh?"

"Yeah..."

Oikawa considered his former roommate for a moment before taking the muffin with a mumbled "Thanks."

\---

"How long has Oikawa-san been in the bathroom?"

"I don't know...since a bit before conservatory, I think?"

"Did he eat something bad for lunch, do you think?"

"Maybe..."

Bokuto just grinned and continued arranging set pieces.

They didn't need to know about the laxatives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok next will be back in the main continuity of the au...

**Author's Note:**

> They then proceeded to tease him about having paint in his hair for the next month.
> 
> First fic posted on here and it's already trash. I'm fully prepared for this.  
> Also next chapter will probably be a flashback. Most likely. Maybe.


End file.
